Many commonly used electronic devices such as computers, printers, cameras, hand-held electronic date books, microwave ovens, and the like, may include electronic components. Manufacturing electronic components having relatively high material costs, a relatively large number of processing steps, a relatively slow throughput of the process, and relatively high processing temperatures, may limit the usefulness of some types of electronic components.